1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to deodorizing systems for dwelling interiors, and more particularly pertains to a deodorizer and air freshener holder which is attachable to the front portion of an air circulation duct grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air fresheners and deodorizing fittings in combination with air circulating duct work is known in the prior art. In this respect, various means have been patented for accomplishing an air freshening function through the use of an existing air circulating duct work. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,226, which issued to R. Bourassa on Oct. 3, 1978, discloses a combination air filter and air treating device for use in a forced air type ventilation heating and cooling system wherein the air freshener or germicidal element associated therewith is made an integral part of a filter element casing. The entire assembly is disposable, including the filter, after the air freshener or germicidal material has been totally used.
U.S Pat. No. 4,306,892, which issued to Atalla et al. on Dec. 22, 1981, discloses a disposable air freshening packet which contains an air freshening medium and is formed with securing elements to facilitate its positioning within an air stream associated with an existing air circulation system. This packet provides no filtering function but rather is designed to allow the slow evaporation of the air freshening medium as air is forced through the packet.
Another invention of interest is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,333 which issued to W. Frigon on Jan. 7, 1986. This patent discloses a deodorizing fitting which is attachable to an air filter used in the air circulation ducting of a domestic dwelling or other building and operates to deodorize the circulating air. The fitting effectively comprises a rectangular envelope of perforated cardboard with a deodorizing insert therein, while adhesively-backed tabs on adjacent edges of the envelope facilitate its attachment to an existing air filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,114, which issued to R. Ward on Aug. 5, 1986, discloses a fragrant scented air filter particularly adapted for use in conjunction with interior building air conditioning systems. As was above discussed with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,226, this patent also relates to a disposable filter having an air freshening medium contained therein.
Of more recent interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,912, which issued to T. Fulmer on Oct. 24, 1989, wherein a scented furnace filter is described. A scented evaporant packet is inserted in a cut out portion of an existing air filter, and the evaporant is then exposed to the air flowing in the cold air duct of the furnace.
While all of the above-described inventions are functional for their intended purposes, it can be appreciated that each of these devices is intended to be attached directly to or form a part of an existing furnace filter. Quite frequently, furnace filters are hard to access and further, any scent attached directly to a filter will be dispensed throughout every room of a dwelling. It can be appreciated that there might be situations where it would be desirable to have a scent directed only to a particular room and further, it would be useful to attach such scent holding devices directly to the external grill work located at the end of each section of ducting directed to a particular room, thereby making it much easier to attach and remove the scent holders. The present invention substantially addresses these needs and solves the associated problems.